


A Token Of My Love

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Game: Uta no Prince-sama: Shining Live, One Shot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya surprises Ayaka with a special White Day present.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726
Kudos: 1





	A Token Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic that was supposed to be out by White Day. But, oh well, better late than never, right? ^^ This fanfiction was inspired by Tokiya’s “White Day Promise” [story](https://sl-resources.tumblr.com/post/612691875157229568/white-day) from Shining Live. As a bonus, here’s a link to the [dress](https://www.dresslily.com/vintage-halter-floral-print-pin-up-dress-product2355871.html?lkid=11593337) Ayaka was wearing.

If Ayaka had told her co-workers that she was counting down the days until White Day arrived, they would've said she was silly. But she couldn't help herself. Tokiya was a man of mystery- who knows what he had planned for her?

Ayaka wondered if he would be able to top off her Valentine's Day surprise: a box of homemade chocolates, and a fun movie date. Sure, it was quite simple, but the moment was still quite memorable.

Throughout the rest of the workday, Ayaka couldn't help but daydream all of the possibilities. 

That was until she got snapped out of it. By a certain curious someone.

"Hey, Earth to Ayaka! Are you still in there?" Tomochika snapped her fingers in her co-worker's ear.

"Gah! T-Tomo, how long have you been standing there?!" Ayaka jumped, holding her pounding chest with her hands.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! You've been bouncing on your feet and squealing for like 3 minutes now! What's gotten you so excited?"

"Well, today is White Day, right? Perhaps Ayaka-chan's just excited about getting her present?" a chuckling Haruka concluded as she took her bag from out of her locker.

The hairstylist felt her face start to burn at Haruka's deduction. She began to feel silly for zoning into her fantasy land in public. Ayaka definitely let herself go by getting too anticipated about what was to come.

"Is that so, Ms. Ayaka? Is someone excited to get a special present from her special someone?" Tomochika smirked, lightly nudging a blushing Ayaka with her elbow.

"Tomo...", Ayaka buried her red face in her hands at her friend's teasing.

The pestering continued as Ayaka was getting ready to leave and head home. Haruka eventually stepped in and told Tomochika to leave her friend alone. Little did she know that the tables would be turned on her- the idol then questioned Haruka on what her partner would get her.

Ayaka couldn't help herself but chuckle at her friend's bickering. They almost made her forget about her silly daydreams. Seeing as to how their conversation wasn't going anywhere, Tomochika dropped her antics and prepared to head home. Haruka did the same and said her goodbyes to Ayaka before leaving as well.

It quickly dawned on the hairstylist that she was in the middle of getting ready to leave before she dazed off. As she collected her things and made her way towards the exit, her phone suddenly vibrated in her bag.

Her heart immediately raced once she saw whose message was on her screen:

**Toki Doki: I'll be coming over to your place in about 10 minutes. I have something special planned for us, so please be prepared. See you soon! ;)**

Looks like Ayaka was in for a surprise- she hoped that she'd be able to mentally prepare herself for this.

************

"Hmmm, is this dress ok? Or is it too...frilly? I have no idea what Tokiya has in mind, so, I don't want to look...like a mess.", a small sigh escaped Ayaka's lips as she gazed at her reflection in her large bedroom mirror.

She decided on a floral print halter dress with a large pink bow on the top. The vintage dress gave off a soft, spring-like vibe, and Ayaka very much appreciated the small touches of pink on it.

 _I really hope this outfit's good enough for today._ , she tried her best to calm herself down as she finished applying her makeup. As she was applying some lip gloss, her phone buzzed upon the arrival of another message from Tokiya.

**Toki Doki: I'm outside of your apartment. I just thought I'd let you know since I didn't want to startle when I ring the bell.**

In a matter of seconds, the bell rang, and Ayaka quickly rushed to the door. Before opening it, she took some deep breaths in a quick attempt to calm her beating heart.

Upon opening the door, Ayaka was immediately mesmerized by Tokiya's outfit. It was the exact outfit he wore at the photoshoot that took recently. However, seeing him at a closer view just made him look more dazzling.

"Happy White Day, Hanamori-san. You look absolutely stunning.", Tokiya greeted Ayaka with a small bow. 

"T-thank you, Tokiya.", Ayaka replied, timidly shuffling her feet at the compliment. As she let the idol into her apartment, she couldn't help but notice that he was holding something behind his back. 

_Oh geez- the anticipation's killing me! I have to know what Tokiya got me!_ , a flurry of anxious thoughts rammed into Ayaka's head.

As if he read her mind, Tokiya sat down on a couch and presented a small purple gift box.

"You looked really antsy, so I figured you must've been so anxious to receive your present. I didn't want to keep you waiting so long, so here you are. I really hope you like it.", Tokiya beamed.

Although her heart pounded excitedly, Ayaka slowly took the gift box from Tokiya and held it gently- like it was the most precious item in the world. However, her eagerness got the better of her, and she frantically pulled on the shiny purple ribbon.

"Goodness, Hanamori-san, aren't you excited? You may want to sit down for this- I wouldn't want you to accidentally drop it in shock."

Ayaka followed Tokiya's advice and took a seat on the couch, sitting a few places further from the idol. After untying the ribbon, she slowly lifted the lid and was astonished by what was inside.

The gift box held a necklace with a sparkling gold chain and a ruby heart-shaped pendant. Upon closer inspection, she took notice that the heart was adorned with glitter and shifted to a soft pink whenever it moved.

"You look quite surprised. You must be pleased with your present then.", Tokiya chuckled at Ayaka's shocked expression.

"T-Tokiya, how did you..." Ayaka trailed off, blinking back small tears of joy.

"I noticed you taking a glance at it when we passed the jewelry store on our previous date. The day afterward, I decided to take a closer look, and I had an inkling that this necklace was made for you. I know how much you like hearts, after all.", Tokiya replied, walking over to Ayaka and quickly swiped away a tear from her eye.

Ayaka was so touched by her present that she was at a loss for words. There were many words that she could use to describe her gratitude. But, she just didn't know to put it all together.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" the idol questioned a soft gaze in his cobalt blue eyes. Ayaka could only nod in response.

Tokiya lightly chuckled as he gently removed the necklace from the box and softly draped it over Ayaka's neck. The hairstylist lightly quivered as the cold metals touched her skin, and the pendant swiftly dropped onto her chest.

"I-it's...beautiful...", Ayaka breathily whispered as she gazed at her reflection on her compact mirror.

"Indeed- but, it doesn't compare to the beautiful girl wearing the necklace.", Tokiya complimented, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

Ayaka felt her heart pounding in her chest- her stomach beginning to flutter with butterflies. However, it was from pure joy rather than nervousness. She knew then and there that she had to let Tokiya be aware of how thankful she was.

With a cheerful giggle, Ayaka leaped into an unaware Tokiya and captured his lips with hers. The shock made Tokiya tumble backward and made the two of them collapse on the couch, but Ayaka paid no mind.

The idol soon got over his shock and started to deepen the kiss, getting a taste of her sweet lipgloss. He slowly glid his hands around Ayaka's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Ayaka lovingly cupped Tokiya's cheek as their chests pressed up against each other. There was just something about these passionate make-out sessions that just made her mind go blank.

Unfortunately, Tokiya put an end to it and drew away to catch his breath. He smirked at the sight of Ayaka pouting in disappointment.

"It pains me as well that we have to put an end to this. However, I have a special day planned for us, and I wouldn't want any mishaps to occur." he lightly brushed Ayaka's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Ok...", the hairstylist mumbled as she lifted herself off of Tokiya and stood up. It really did suck that they had to stop their passionate rendezvous when they were just getting started.

Seeing Ayaka's frustrated pout still lingering on her precious face, Tokiya walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and seductively whispered in her ear:

"Don't look so down. Besides, we still have until later tonight to have a little fun."

Ayaka's cheeks quickly flushed a bright red as Tokiya flirtatiously winked at her. She gave the chuckling man a slight shove before burying her burning face in her hands. After hearing that statement, she almost regretted leaping on Tokiya and kissing him.

Tokiya cleared his throat and got back on track with his plans. 

"Well then, are you ready to begin our special day? I'm sure that you will enjoy it very much.", he declared, extending his hand with a gentle smile on his face.

Ayaka giggled happily as she picked up from her purse off of the coffee table and took Tokiya's hands in hers. As the twosome made their way out of the apartment, Ayaka clutched the pendant in her hand and sighed dreamily. 

She made a mental note to herself to treasure the necklace deep within her heart- for it was a powerful token of Tokiya's love for her.


End file.
